Special Circumstance
by Wayzati
Summary: "Naruto continued, being very amused with himself 'Alright, the game is called FMK. I name three people, and you have to say which of the three you would fuck, marry or kill. Got it? '" Narusasu friendship drabble


Special Circumstance

 _Wayzati_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Hn."

The blonde walked faster to catch up to the black haired ninja. He beamed, "Lets play a game!"

Sasuke picked up his pace and glared, "We really don't have time for this, dobe."

"Comonnn" Naruto whined, "It'll be fun I promise!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

"So?"

"So shut up."

Wiping this defeated look from his face, the blonde once again caught up with Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Sauske clenched his teeth, "What?" he growled.

"If you play the game I won't bother you for an ENTIRE day."

Silence followed.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed, "but you better keep your promise."

Naruto grinned in victory "hehehe, okay. But you gotta SWEAR you'll play it."

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow; this was not going to end well. Sasuke sighed again "Fine. I swear"

Naruto continued, being very amused with himself, "Alright, the game is called FMK. I name three people and you have to say which of the three you would fuck, marry or kill. Got it?"

Sasuke glared, "This is probably the stupidest game I've ever heard of."

"Hmph" Naruto pouted, "It doesn't matter, you agreed to do it."

Silence

Naruto giggled. "okay, okay. Umm, let's see… Fuck, marry, kill between ummm… Old lady Tsunade, Choji and uhhh… Ino."

Sasuke grimaced. He couldn't believe he agreed to do this. If anything, playing this dumbass game was more annoying than the blonde himself…and that was an impressive level of annoyance to accomplish. Sasuke clicked his tounge, "I would fuck Ino, Marry Tsunade and kill Choji."

Naruto twisted his face, "Gross! You would marry Tsunade?"

"It makes the most sense politically, what would have rather me done, say I'd fuck her?"

Hm. Sasuke had a point. "Okay fine, how about this one." Naruto continued, "FMK with Orochimaru, Neji and uh… Lee!" _Ha!_ Naruto thought, _this one will get him for sure!_

Sasuke paused for a moment, "Fuck Neji, marry Orochimaru and kill Rock Lee."

Naruto squeaked. _He answered that so quickly? Did he not even have to think about it?_

"W-why fuck Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Well obviously he looks the most like a girl and you only gave me guys as an option."

 _Huh, he was right…_ "Fine okay, but one last one." Naruto replied with a wicked grin. "Me, Sakura and Kakashi sensei!"

Sasuke gagged, "What?!"

"HAHAHA, TEME YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW."

Sasuke's cheeks blazed red. "You idiot, how can you expect me to answer that?"

Naruto's face burned from laughing, "You promised!"

Sasuke knew he had to think this one through… He couldn't stand Sakura so he definitely didn't want to marry her, Kakashi was several years older than him so it would be weird to do anything too personal with him and Naruto… well he was just a piece of shit. Sasuke sighed, "I would fuck Sakura, marry kakashi and kill you."

Naruto sputtered in surprise, "Why would you kill me?"

The dark haired boy smirked, "Well what would you have rather me said?"

Naruto's face turned bright red and suddenly it was mid July. "I don't know, just not to be killed!"

"Well what would you have said?" Sasuke scoffed  
.

Naruto was silent for a moment… "Fuck Sakura, marry kakashi and kill you…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke's eye brow twitched, slightly annoyed that Naruto chose to kill him as well. The boy shrugged it off. "See?" He sighed, "We both chose to kill each other, so no hard feelings."

There was a long silence before the blonde answered, "I guess".

Sasuke nodded in agreement and continued walking.

Naruto caught up with him. "Oi, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde.

"Would you really kill me?" He asked

The dark haired boy laughed, "I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"So which one of us gets to marry Kakashi?"

"…"

* * *

 _Hello! I haven't posted on here in years (whoops). Anyway, this was just a 3AM idea that turned into a simple drabble._

 _I hope it brightened your day a little_

 _~ Peace_


End file.
